Chapter 214
is the 214th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the other watch the elves pass on, Rades doesn't accept this. Rades thinks about how Patolli had been with him for long enough that the conditions have been met and uses his magic to put Patolli's soul into the body that Licht was using. Patolli is shocked by this, which Rhya notices that Patolli's mana is inhabiting that body. As Patolli wonders what is going on, which Rades says that he had figured that Patolli would be able to inhabit that body. Asta asks what Rades is doing, which Rades tells him to shut up and that he doesn't know either. Rades yells at Patolli about how he can't let Patolli pass on peacefully, and that he can't forgive him. Rades also says that Patolli will have to forever think about the lives of the humans that he had trampled on, along with his own life. Asta comments that Rades had made it about himself, which Rades tells him to shut up. Patolli says that he should thank Rades for giving him a chance to atone for what he had done, which Rades tells him to shut up and that Patolli should be in fear since he will come to kill him one day. Rades and Valtos then take their leave. Ryha comments about how Rades is a troublemaker and that Patolli will miss out on being with Licht. Patolli calls out to Rhya but starts to collapse, which William catches him. William tells Patolli that he never thought that their would be a day that they would touch and how their is so much that he wants to say to Patolli. William also tells Patolli that their are those that they have to apologize to, even if they don't forgive them. William then asks Yami to take him and Patolli to Julius, which Yami agrees to. Later the magic knights begin to help the citizens of the kingdom, while commenting how the long battle is over. Mimosa is healing Asta on top of a tower, while Noelle comments about how Asta had pushed himself too far once again. Lemiel expresses his gratitude for their help with dealing with the devil, while also thinking about how they used the power of another devil. Noelle and Mimosa wonder who Lemiel and Secre are, even though Lemiel looks like the statue of the first magic emperor. Asta reveals that Lemiel is the first magic emperor and expresses that he will become a great magic emperor just like Lemiel. Asta says that Secre is Nero, which Noelle wonders if Asta had hit his head somewhere. Secre says that Asta is correct, which Noelle is shocked by this. Asta expresses how amazing Secre is for being able to transform into a human, which Secre reveals that she was originally a human. Asta wonders why she didn't say anything, which Secre says that she didn't get a chance to talk to Asta until they escaped from the Shadow Palace. Secre then pinches Asta's cheek for talking so brazenly to Lemiel, which Asta tells her to stop and how she is still the Nero that he knows. Noelle thinks about how Secre is the same cute Nero, but she is now cute in a different way. Lemiel tells them that he never cared about being the magic emperor, and that he is glad that his ideals have lived on in Asta and Yuno. Lemiel then asks which of the two would become the next magic emperor, which Asta expresses that it will be him. Secre says that Asta and Lemiel are on completely different level, which Asta is shocked by her response. Lemiel's body starts to crumble, which Lemiel says that his mana is starting to run out. Noelle, Mimosa, and Asta are shocked by this, which Mimosa wonders if her magic can help. Lemiel asks Secre to do her part in guiding the kingdom towards their ideal, but Secre expresses her desire to stay with Lemiel forever. Lemiel says that it was because of Secre that he was able to protect the future and that he doesn't want to close the door on any of her potential. Lemiel also says that he is looking forward to the future of the clover kingdom that they have protected. Lemiel thinks about how he feels such content that he was able to meet his own descendants. Secre tells Lemiel that she was happy being able to serve him, which Lemiel says that it was the same for him and thanks her for all her hard work. Asta, Mimosa, Noelle, and Secre then watch as Lemiel's body crumbles away. Elsewhere, Yami, William, and Patolli arrive at the location were Julius's body was buried but notices that it has been dug up. As Yami wonders what has happened to Julius's body, they suddenly notices someone's mana behind them and looks behind them. Julius, in a younger body, apologizes for not helping them since he had thought that the effect of his magic would kick in sooner. Julius also says that he had saved up about 13 years worth of time within his tatoo, and that it was a risky gamble if it would activate properly. Yami and William are shocked by Julius's appearance, while Julius thanks Yami and William for their service. Magic and Spells used References Navigation